


An Unexpected Surprise

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [8]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman gets something he's been wanting and didn't know he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaitlin who requested:  
> dominant Norman with a flogger please n thank u
> 
> Took some inspiration from this video  
> https://m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=v-fmAeu_aNg

They were a couple weeks into filming season six and although the days had been long and exhausting, Norman was happier than ever. For the first time since meeting her he got to bring her to Georgia with him as his wife instead of just his girlfriend. 

Most of the time she spent her days at their house, but since he had been spending the majority of his days on set this season she had been tagging along. She was lounging in his trailer all morning and he was looking forward to spending his lunch break together. He kicked the door open, two full plates of food in hand and a couple bottles of coke tucked under his arm, to find her sitting on the floor going through his fan mail.

"Ya know. Going through people's mail is a felony." He said sitting the plates down on the counter.  
"You have some really strange fans." Was all she said in reply.  
"Have you even met me?" He asked, from where he sat on a stool. Already tucking into his food.  
She just laughed in response, getting up to join him for lunch.

************************************************************

He actually had a short call set the next day and so she stayed home. Norman didn't really think much of it until he walked through the doors to find the house quite. He paused in the entryway, curious. Usually she was blasting music. And he knew she was home, both cars were in the driveway. 

He set his helmet on the hallway table and dropped his keys in the bowl. Putting his riding jacket and gloves in the closet he called out for her.

"Babe? Where are you?"  
"In the bedroom." Came her reply.

He hadn't realized how much of toll his long days were taking until he felt the rush of blood in his groin at her words. Norman made his way down the hall, trying not to let his desire get the best of him. After all she was probably just cleaning or reading. But when he stepped in the doorway he felt himself harden so quickly at the sight of her it was almost painful.

She was laying on their bed propped up on the pillows. All she was wearing was a black lace teddy. Her legs were spread showing off her already glistening sex. And a leather flogger was in her right hand, balanced on her knee, the straps dangling between her knees.

"Someone sent you this. I thought it only polite we use it." She said with a mischievous smile.

Norman ground his hand blatantly into his throbbing erection. His eyes turned feral as he quickly crossed the room and growled under his breath.

He took the flogger from her and dragged the ends over her thighs. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched.

"You sure?" He asked.  
She only nodded in response.  
"Alright. If I actually hurt you, you say so. Now, hands and knees." He said and she quickly repositioned herself.

Norman took a minute to enjoy the view before cupping her sex and slipping a finger inside her core. She was already soaking just thinking about it and her walls trembled around him. He pulled his finger free and dragged the ends of the blogger over the top of her bottom. He had always wanted her like this, but never asked. The thought she was this willing made him ache. 

He picked the flogger up and brought it down on her ass with a small crack. She gave a tiny cry and her breath hitched. He did it again and she moaned. Norman brought it down a little harder on the back of her thighs and listened to her keen. She was loving it as much as he was. 

He continued striking her, varying the intensity and alternating the blows with soothing touches and kisses to the welts raising in her skin. He spent a decent fifteen minutes working her bottom and thighs before she cried out, an intense orgasm ripping through her body. Norman almost came in his pants and the site of her pleasure. 

As she came down he pulled his throbbing length from his jeans and climbed on the bed behind her, still dressed. In one motion he filled her completely and without waiting for her to adjust began punishing her core just as he had her body. She was moaning and keening beneath him. Before he anticipated, and without touching her, she was soon coming undone a second time. Screaming his name in her ecstasy. The feeling of her walls tightly clenching around him sent Norman crashing over with her, erupting deep inside her. 

He snuggled her to his chest as they lay in their joint afterglow, running soothing hands over her bottom and thighs. 

"Thank you." She said after a few minutes.

Norman couldn't believe she was thanking him. He should be thanking her. They would definitely have to explore this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests on this series


End file.
